An Eye for an Eye
by SadieStone
Summary: What happens to one, must happen to another, as the old saying says. But, what of a Demon's punishment? Should it happen to another? And no, not another Demon. But something much, much worse. No Flames allowed unless constructed criticism please. Castiel Dean Ruby Alastair Sam Bobby and probably more later on. Destiel possible in later chapters. Please R&R! Cass is OCC at times
1. The Demon Trap

They all stood around it. The Demon Trap. None wanted the same mistake as last time. Anna locked all valves within a five mile radius, Cass made sure that no humans, demons and more Angels came anywhere near them, Ruby made sure that her knife was at the ready, incase he thought of trying to escape.

And Sam and Dean stood inside the circle, with Dean's old buddy, Alastair.

"Back here again, eh?" Alastair chuckled. "What are you gonna do this time, Dean? More Holy Water down my throat? I don't have any information you need, all I have is a clock that's ticking short."

"Yes, we know all about you… Deal with Lilith." Cass said, cautiously. "But why would a Demon make a deal with another Demon?" He asked, his head tilting slightly.

"Because it's necessary." Alastair replied.

"Necessary?" Sam repeated. "So, offering up yourself to break one of the seals is 'necessary'. That's pretty low. Even for a demon."

"I'll be fine" Alastair growled.

Dean chuckled. "No you won't. See, we know Lilith told you she'd make you her equal. Same level as her but just a little lower so you don't try to overthrow her. But the thing is, you do that, and you're soul" Dean made a slicing motion on his neck "You're a goner"

"I'm a goner anyways!" Alastair growled.

Sam splashed some Holy Water on his face, high concentrated. Alastair grunted in pain. "Tell us where she is!" Anna said.

"So you can do what?" He chuckled, "Just kill me and her? She's a little girl!"

Dean slapped him. "She's a murderer." He growled.

It continued. Hit after hit, glass of Holy water after glass, cut after cut with Ruby's knife. Before, he started to laugh. And laugh, and laugh.

"What are you so happy about?" Dean grunted.

"Oh, but where's the main man, hmm?" Alastair asked, cocking his head grinning. "You, Sam, Ruby and even Anna have all taken a swing at me. But what about your little friend? The one I've tried to send back to heaven twice now."  
They whirled around. "Cass!" Dean yelled.

"Oh, he's no where near us Dean." Alastair chuckled. "You see, Castiel… He's feeling a little sick today." He grinned coldly. "As I remember seeing, it's like he couldn't breathe. I distinctly remember a little water coming from his mouth. But he didn't want to disturb you all. So he left." His smile was pure evil.

"What the hell did you do to him" Dean demanded. "Oh, it wasn't me." He chuckled darkly. "It was you four right here."

Black smoke filled the room. With their moment of distress, Anna had let go of her block. Demons swarmed in, knocking them down, scratching away the trap. "No!" Dean screamed.

Something hit them all in the head.

Darkness.


	2. Pain Above any other

_**Dean: Third POV**_

"Dean. Dean wake up."

Someone was shaking him.

"Come on, Dean. Wake up…! Come on... please!"

Why wake up? When the darkness was so sweet?

"Dean please! Wake up! Wake up! Dean! Please!"

He struggled to get through the thick black haze of his mind. Who was shaking him? The voice was familiar…

He cracked open his eyes… "Cass?"

"Oh thank God, you're awake" Did he just smile?

"Where…"

"At the warehouse. Dean, what happened? One minute everything is fine then the next you, Sam, Ruby and Anna, all of you started acting really strange. Demanding Alastair of something. What was that? I couldn't hear. Then next thing I know, you all are knocked to the floor, and Alastair just… Vanished."

"W-where are the others?"

"They're back at Bobby's. I sent them ahead. We couldn't get you to wake up. I told them I'd get you up. Sam took longest to get out the door. Dean.. What happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" Dean demanded, sitting up in a flash. "You were _gone_ Cass. We screamed your name, Alastair said that you were gone! He said water came from your mouth! What was that about?"

Now he was yelling.

"Dean, calm down. I was there the entire time!"

 _How does he not raise his voice? How does he not yell at me?_ Dean thought "Why won't you ever yell at me?" Dean asked, his voice suddenly small. Weak.

"Why would I yell at you?" He asked, confused.

"I… I don't know." I whispered.

* * *

 _ **Third POV**_

It continued. Four weeks, they'd catch Alastair, Cass would disappear and Alastair would get away.

"We can't keep doing this, Cass!" Anna exclaimed. "Next time, you stand next to us. My hand on your arm." "Anna, I never leave, I swear!" Cass exclaimed. The first time he'd raised his voice in weeks. "We're scared, Cass" Sam sighed. "We don't know what's going on, and we need to-"

Cass suddenly gasped. "Cass?" Ruby exclaimed. She didn't like the Angel by any means, but she was a _little_ just a _LITTLE_ worried about him. "Where's Bobby?" Anna asked. "Uh, downstairs, with Alastair. He said he'd keep an eye on him."

"That's right." Dean said, a little breathless. "We'd caught him again."

To be honest, they'd all forgotten they had. "I'll go get him." Ruby said.

Cass continued to gasp. Like he was hurt. He slid to his knees, holding his stomach. "I-I can't-" He suddenly coughed. Hard. So hard it shook his entire body. And it wouldn't stop. He just kept coughing. His hand covered his mouth, his eyes shut tight, his free hand propping himself from falling completely to the floor.

Water leaked from between the fingers over his mouth. Ruby returned a second later. Bobby following closely. "What the hell?" Ruby exclaimed. She came forward, but when she touched the water, she hissed and pulled back. "Holy water?" What, is that you people's spit!?" She demanded, shaking her hand painfully.

"What?" Anna demanded. "No! We not even supposed to feel pain!" She bent down. "But from the way Cass is crying, I'm gonna say he's feeling a _lot_ of pain." She swallowed hard.

Dean stayed quiet. His eyes were unfocused as he looked at Cass. "Cass." He muttered. He bent down to one knee. "Cass. Get it out of your system. I know it burns, I know it hurts, but get it out. It's water. Get it _out._ "

Cass shook his head. Like he couldn't. He coughed harder. Sam opened his mouth to speak.

 _Crash!_

"Oh, look at that." A voice tsked. They whirled around to see Alastair standing behind them, a jug of Holy Water in his hands. "What are you doing with that?" Ruby demanded. "I'm going to show you just what you've been doing to dear ol' Cass for the past four _weeks_ , every time you caught me."

Alastair took the jug, and poured all he could down his own throat. He screamed but swallowed it nonetheless.

Cass cried out. His hand left his mouth and went straight to his throat. Like it burned, like he was drowning. "What are you doing to him, you son of a bitch!" Dean screamed. Alastair chuckled, choking on his own blood. When Dean cast his eyes to Cass, he noticed Cass was also choking on his own blood. It poured from his mouth just as much as it did the bastard who drank the stuff.

But why did he drink it?

Suddenly, Dean took a deep breath. "Please be wrong" He whispered. He lunged forward punching Alastair hard as he could in the stomach. He looked back, only to see all of their eyes on him, but his eyes were on Cass.

Who was now holding his stomach like he couldn't breathe. Like he'd just been punched.

Dean looked at Alastair, grabbed his collar making damn sure not to hurt him in any way, pulled him close and growled through his teeth. "What did you do to Castiel."

"Oh it's simple, Dean. One of those times I tried to send Castiel to Heaven, I did another spell on him. It conjoined my pain, to his body. All the holy water that you've poured on me, down my throat, every cut, every stab, every single ounce of _pain_ you've caused me has gone onto our little Angel friend here." Dean gasped, horrified and took a deep breath terrified releasing Alastair who just laughed.

Dean looked back to Cass who was looking at him with eyes that said 'Ignore me! Take care of him!'

"You kill me, it kills him." Alastair chuckled.

"Dean" Cass choked out. "Ignore me. Kill him!"

Alastair laughed"He won't do it. He's too afraid to hurt you. That's why he hasn't already killed me. He figured it out before I even told him."

"Dean, please! Kill him!" Cass begged.

Time seemed to stand still. Dean turned slowly to look at Cass once more. He was begging. Tears streamed down his face. His connection to Alastair was more than pain. It was _all_ emotion. He could feel emotion. He was scared, hurt, in pain, and terrified, but he was willing to die so Alastair would.

"Cass…" Dean's voice was weak. Fraile.

"Dean… Please…"

No one could move. All took shocked and scared. But Dean could.

He knelt in front of Cass, cupping his face in his hands and kissed him deeply before he turned back around grabbing Ruby's knife from it's holster on her hip and stabbed Alastair right in the heart. " _I'm sorry, Cass..."_ He whispered.

Alastair fell instantly, and so did Cass. Everyone looked back and forth as Cass and Dean, before Dean fell to his knees, sobbing horribly. Sam tried to come forward, but Dean pushed him away, running out of the house as fast as he could.

He couldn't be near him. He couldn't. Not after what just happened. Not after the only person who'd actually made him feel _human_ was killed by his own hand just to kill a _stupid_ demon.

Dean ran fast and far into the nearest forest. He tripped over roots, ran into tree's but still continued to run until he could literally run no more. Then he just fell and cried. Cried harder than when his dad died, cried harder than when Sam died, when his mom died.

Cried harder than when he had to tell what he did in Hell.

"Oh, look at this" A soft female voice said. Dean froze. "Lilith." He said. "Hi, Dean" She giggled. He sat up, and looked at her little form. "Fuck off." He growled. "Oh, I know you're not in the mood, but what if I told you something _valuable_?"

"And what's that?"

"Castiel isn't dead. Well, he is, but not fully. You can get him back."

"Oh, and how so? You'll just rise an angel from the dead?"

"Yes. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because his in _my_ world now."

Dean froze. "Your world?" He breathed. "You mean… Castiel is…"

"Yes. He is" She giggled.

"No. I don't believe you." He said, standing quickly and wiping away his tears. "Oh." She smiled "Okay. How about some proof then?" She was suddenly in front of him, her hand on his head.

Screams filled his head. Pain filled, terrified, horrified, agonizing screams for help, for them to stop. When she pulled away Dean was crying again.

"Cass…" He choked.

"I can pull him out, Dean." She promised. "All you've gotta do it one little thing."

"And what's that?" He demanded. "Kill Sam? Yeah no."

"I couldn't care less about Sam. I want someone new. Someone like _you_."

"Me?"

"You. You know why? Because you're _savage_. You're _dangerous_. You're needed to break the last seal. We'll win. You'll get Castiel. Lucifer will rise. Everything will be _perfect_!"

"For the demons." He growled. "Forget it! I know what Cass would want. He wouldn't want me to turn dark just for him. He'd want me to kill you!"

"Suit yourself." She giggled. "Then I guess everything will just happen. I wonder how long it will take for Castiel to break. From the way he screams, I'm gonna say… Ten years." She grinned.

Before Dean could say anything more, she was gone.

Overcome with emotion and heartbreak, Dean blacked out.


End file.
